Johnlock Fanfiction: 3 Years Later
by I AM CUMBERLOCKED
Summary: This story takes place a few days after Sherlock has showed John that he is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"John!"  
"Yes, Sherlock?"  
"Bring me your phone!"  
John sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He smiled, remembering the day he first met Sherlock when he had deducted so much from just John's phone. That had been the day his life changed.  
"Hurry up!"  
"I'm coming!"  
Sometimes John wondered why he put up with living with Sherlock. But John knew exactly why when he looked up and saw the smile on his face. He walked over and dropped the phone into Sherlock's hands. Sherlock grinned. Oh, how John had missed him. When he had come back, John had feigned anger, but he hadn't been able to suppress his joy. He had practically thrown himself into Sherlock's arms.  
"Are you hungry?" Sherlock's voice brought John back to the present. "We could go to dinner maybe."  
"Um, sure"  
Sherlock smiled and John smiled back. To think he hadn't seen Sherlock in three years and now it was only two days since he returned.  
"Great, you can help me with my case."  
That was odd, Sherlock hadn't seemed that worried or involved about his case. The only reason he had requested the phone was because he was probably texting Mycroft. John shook off the thought, why else would Sherlock want to go to dinner? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They went to the same restaurant they had on the night when Sherlock had texted the cabby. John had gotten used to the candle and the owner's insistence on calling them a couple. He remembered when he had run out without his cane. While Sherlock had been gone, the psychosomatic limp had returned. John had spent most of his time sitting down and talking to Mrs. Hudson. He hadn't been able to leave 221B. He hadn't been able to move on and his thoughts had always wandered back to Sherlock. Now that Sherlock was back, John had been feeling much better. He had been acting practically giddy. Sherlock had seemed pleased too and they both seemed to be in a state of euphoria.

"What do you two want to drink?", asked the waiter, lighting a candle.

John looked down at the candle and shook his head. He ordered his drink and tapped Sherlock on the arm. His head shot up; he had been in his mind palace no doubt. After the waiter left, Sherlock began rambling off his deductions but his heart wasn't really in it. He kept zoning out and getting silent. John figured that he was thinking about the case that Lestrade had assigned them.

"John, I'm sorry."

"What for, Sherlock?"

"For leaving you."

"I know you had to."

"But it wasn't right."

"It was necessary."

"I know, but John, I missed you."

John smiled at Sherlock. "I missed you too."

"There's something I have to tell you. Something I realized while I was gone."

"And what's that?"

"I realized that I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Johnlock Fanfic Chapter 3

Smash! The glass Watson had been holding fell to the floor and shattered. That had been the last thing he expected to hear coming from Sherlock's mouth. The waiter rushed over and began to clean to shards up. John gushed his apologies and turned to Sherlock.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, John. I knew it from the moment I met you, but I never had the courage to say it. Before I lost you for so long I couldn't have imagined what life would be like without you. Then it happened. I was so devastated but I did it to save you. To protect you. I realized that time was precious. I couldn't go on hiding my feelings from you. You had to know. It's what kept me going. The thought of you; of seeing you again."

Sherlock's eyes were getting red. Was he crying?

"Come on Sherlock, let's go home."

What caused this? An hour ago Sherlock had been yelling at John. Now he was silently cryi8ng. John helped him up and quietly paid the bill. He brought Sherlock home and plopped him on the couch, sitting down next to him.

"John, I-"

"No Sherlock, don't. Relax." John put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I love you too. I always have. I kept telling myself not to. I thought I would get hurt. And then you jumped. I thought you were dead. I spent hours around your grave. I knew I should have told you. Then you came back. You don't know how relieved I was. I'm glad that you told me."

John smiled at Sherlock and embraced him, silently wiping the tears from his eyes. "We've had a long day. Come on, I'll walk with you."

"Goodnight, John. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Johnlock Fanfic Chapter 4

The next morning, John woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He went out to the breakfast table, thinking Sherlock would be there early as usual. He was not, however, and John went into Sherlock's room to see if he was still asleep. There he was, his hair scruffy from sleep. He always looked so peaceful sleeping, without any worry on his face. Sherlock's skull was sitting on the side table. Mrs. Hudson had returned it when Sherlock had come back. John was reluctant to disturb him, but he knew Sherlock would want to continue the case. He sighed and shook Sherlock on the shoulder. He rolled over, a half smile on his face.

"Morning. I made you some coffee if you want some. I'll meet you at the table in a couple of minutes." John walked out of the room, glancing back. Sherlock had fallen asleep again. "You have to wake up. There's a letter from Lestrade that came in." At that, Sherlock's eyes shot open and he got up.

John went out to the table and drank his coffee. Five minutes later, Sherlock stumbled out of his room. He plopped down precariously and picked up his coffee.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night, could you?" John inquired, glancing at the bags under Sherlock's eyes.

"No."

John grabbed Sherlock's hand. "Hey, I know you meant it. Why don't you look at Lestrade's letter?"

John passed it to Sherlock. Sherlock tore it open and read: _There has been an unusual case at Scotland Yard. Come immediately. _"Come on, John! We've got places to go!"

John grabbed his coat and they rushed out the door, leaving breakfast unfinished on the table. They hailed a cab and got in. "Scotland Yard, and hurry!"


	5. Chapter 5

Johnlock Fanfic Chapter 5

John could tell that Sherlock was feeling much better. He always seemed more alert when he was on a case. It was good for him to take his mind off things. The cab took aout fifteen minutes to get to Scotland Yard. When they got there, Lestrade was waiting outside and quickly dragged the two of them in before the camera-men noticed what was occurring. Lestrade rushed them through, past an angry Anderson and Sally.

Sherlock muttered, "His wife's away again."

John nodded and pointed to Lestrade who had moved far away during the brief hiatus. Finally they reached the morgue. A woman's body was lying on the table.

"She was found murdered in Lauriston Gardens last night, the same place where you went on the night the cabby was killed. But that's not the worst part; look what's written on her forehead."

John and Sherlock moved closer and pulled back her hair. There, written in blood, were the words: _I'm back._


End file.
